User blog:Upokjjnhg/rocky and co. episode 0: tea time at frosty's
hey guys it's me and I'm building a series called rocky and co. An animated series that focuses on rocky's further Adventures in a place called dreamville sometimes it has live action like in some episodes are counted as specials which are hosted by me and Bowgart kid who perform sketches around the special but there are a few times they don't appear one time is "who's seen that humbug?" But I only appear in the intro most episodes have a narrator that speaks in the beginning,middle or/and end of episodes the narrator also reads time cards that are used to represent how much time has passed in a different background which has what the narrator said in the time card Here's the pilot of the show: "tea time at frosty's" The episode starts with rocky the noggin doing his first favourite hobby: sky fishing in dreamville sky lake he reels the bait in he finds a combo called "4 granders" in the background a pango is struggling with a large phangler rocky sees this happen and takes out the monster's guide book he flips to page 6: bird monsters rocky finds a picture of a pango he runs to a rock which is near the phangler and pango the phangler swallows the pango causing rocky to crash into a Saggle tree rocky tries to get the pango out of the phangler's mouth but the pango comes out easily making rocky fly up in the air the pango leans to see that rocky is ok rocky wakes up and finds out that the pango knows being a ninja the pango tells rocky his name is frosty frosty does a chop on a violin log splitting it in half rocky tries to do a ninja move but he falls over frosty tells rocky about his home cold island frosty asks rocky to come to tea tomorrow rocky accepts this rocky runs to rocky jr. And tells him about frosty rocky jr. Says it's "fancy talk" and holds his pinky finger up rocky holds his pinky up the next day rocky and rocky jr. Go to frosty's igloo when they get there they find out it's too cold frosty tells rocky that he's made cold island cookies and tea rocky is so cold he only does small steps making a squeaking noise frosty takes rocky on a tour around the igloo he even makes rocky see his pet zynth: buzz surprised rocky runs over to buzz making him warm buzz is mad and kicks rocky out rocky then Hears knocking on the door it's rocky jr. He tells rocky to use his pinky finger again rocky holds up his pinky finger the scene cuts to rocky sitting on a picnic bench he now has ice and snow all over himself in rocky's head rocky jr. Says "in ya dreams pinky's out" Rocky sees the fireplace he wants it but keeps changing his mind After the final mind change he shoots up into the air rocky jr. enters the igloo but rocky and rocky jr. Turn so cold they freeze into ice cubes frosty then walks with the cookies and tea frosty is shocked to see rocky and rocky jr. As ice cubes frosty uses a flamethrower to melt them and then he puts winter gear on them rocky,rocky jr. And frosty all have tea and cookies together and they all say "ahh" ending the episode Music Yoshi's island ds overworld theme- (title card) Dawn of fire (a)- (opening) Attack!- (Rocky sees a pango fighting a phangler) Evil monsters- (The phangler eats the pango) Rescuers unite!- ("Hold on Little pango!") Final destination (b)- ("you have gonna say goodbye big phangler") Escape from darkness- ("that microphone is mine!") Break out of jail- ("hold on!") Yoshi's island ds overworld theme-(frosty introduces himself) Super mario bros 3 overworld theme (cartoon version)- ("watch this!") Riff rag riff-(frosty invites rocky) Chatter teeth-("so your talking about fancy talk!") Flower in the pot-(rocky knocks on frosty's door) Harp short 1-(the harp music) Woolabee string 1-("it's supposed to be cold silly!") Cloud island-(frosty's tour) Annoying orange silly theme-("Rocky use your pinky!") Frozen soiled and freezed ©-("I got....You....a...gift") Torrt's spikes on the behind-("I must escape this place!") Harp short 2-("I love you rocky!") Bubble squabble-(Rocky struggles to open the door) Welcome to dream land-("in ya dreams pinky's out") King tympa-("I don't need warmth it's for brats") Can't cut it off (a)-(rocky keeps changing his mind) Rocking and riffing-("I WANT IT!!!!") Spooky scary bona peite ©-(frosty sees rocky jr. And rocky as ice cubes) The Pink pulmes of Pompom-(ending) Release .this episode is available on rocky's further Adventures,10 funny moments,complete 1st season and happy anniversary set DVDs Triva .There are popsicles on the title card .This episode marks the debut of rocky,rocky jr. And frosty Running gag: Rocky jr. Keeps telling rocky to hold up his pinky finger all just to be fancy .When frosty says "here's the cookies!" A bell rings as he was sitting on the picnic table this is probably because he has to hear it to go inside .Rocky and rocky jr. Are shown to turn into ice cubes when too cold .Irony: Frosty tells rocky if he didn't want to be cold he should have asked even though rocky did tell frosty he wanted to be warm of course it is possible that frosty was distracted by the fire place at the time to pay attention to what rocky asked for .this is the first episode to be a third episode segment in a 22 minute block the next time would be the season 2 episode zack and the fungus disease .this the first episode to use an under angle it won't be used again until the season 3 special: a slimey episode That's all folks bye:) PicsArt_05-05-01.23.25.png|the title card Pango.gif|first appearance of frosty PicsArt_05-05-01.18.07.jpg|rocky's "I WANT IT!" face DoF Noggin.png|rocky jr. in the promos Pango icon.png|frosty in the promos Adult Noggin.png|rocky in the promos Zynth Portrait.png|buzz the zynth Category:Blog posts